


With You

by Yamada_Naoko



Category: 7 Seeds
Genre: Cute, F/M, Moon, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamada_Naoko/pseuds/Yamada_Naoko
Summary: (SPOILERS ALERT)The bully and the prey just became a couple but Natsu is unsure about her feelings for Semimaru. How will their relationship work?
Relationships: Asai Semimaru/Iwashimizu Natsu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	1. Summer and Cicadas Under the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This is a 7 Seeds-Tamura Yumi fanfiction. I don't own the actual story, 7 Seeds, nor the characters. 
> 
> I'm a fan of Semimaru x Natsu. You can consider me obsessed :D I just wanted more of them but the story is already concluded so I made a fanfiction instead. :) 
> 
> Be warned though. This contains SPOILERS. If you haven't read or finished the manga, this fanfic might confuse you. Aaaaaaand... I put sex on it. It may disgust you, especially if you're not into porn. I messed these guys up. Sorry.
> 
> Hope yaahh like it folks.

Several weeks have passed since the departure of Ango, Ryo and Matsuri. Natsu is still adjusting to her daily life without Matsuri. She misses her so much. Matsuri is the first girl she became comfortable to be with after all. Her first girl bestfriend. Natsu is now less timid than she was in the previous world. Although she is still shy, her social skills are developing and she’s able to socialize better than before. Despite having this progress on herself, she still has no one to talk about her feelings for Semimaru. She’s still feeling awkward about them being a couple. That is just so sudden. Everyone just assumed that they are a lovey-dovey, including Semimaru. He just confessed, stole a kiss and that’s it. Natsu imagined only Arashi to be her lover all this time. She reconsidered her feelings for Arashi at the time when she dreamt about him choosing her over Hana while trapped down below together with Semimaru. Then Semimaru confessed to her and kissed her soon after. All of that happened in one day. Semimaru who picks on her since day one being the first guy who liked her sounds weird. It is really strange for the likes of her, who withdrawn from society, to have an extroverted and delinquent person show her affection that she never felt before. She can’t imagine romance with Semimaru. She didn’t even expect to have this kind of relationship with him. She didn’t expect him to be her first kiss. She doesn’t know how she feels about him.

  
“If only Matsuri-chan is here.” Natsu sighed.

  
“So what’s the topic for tonight’s mumble?” Semimaru spoke from behind her ear.

  
Natsu’s eyes widened as she startled. “S-semimaru-san!? You’re at it again!” She said.

  
Semimaru frowned. “I should be the one to tell you that. Moroooooon! Stop talking to yourself already!”

  
“But…” She uttered.

  
“What’s the deal with Matsuri? She’s not around. If you need something, tell me!”

  
“Uhm... Semimaru-san…” Her face blushed.

  
“Damn. You’re shy as ever. Your face always blushes when I’m around. I guess that can’t be helped. He he he.”

  
Natsu covered her face with her hands.

  
“What an awkward cunt.” Semimaru said. “C’mere.” He grabbed her left hand and walked bringing her along.

  
“Where are we going, Semimaru-san?”

  
“Somewhere dark.” He grinned.

  
“I thought you’re afraid of the dark, Semimaru-san?”

  
“WHAT?!”

  
“But… aren’t you sleepy? It’s bed time already and I’m about to head to our room.” She said.

  
“Who cares about that!?” He replied. “Just come with me. Don’t complain!”

  
“S-sorry.” Natsu said.

  
As they walk through the forest further from their village, Natsu noticed that this scene is quite familiar. They only have one lamp and Semimaru is the one holding it.

  
“Uhm… Semimaru-san”

  
“What is it?!” Semimaru replied.

  
“Isn’t it dangerous for us to roam around the dark? Let’s just continue tomorrow.” She said.

  
“It’s fine. It’s not too dark anyway. The moon is bright.” He said.

  
“But…” She protests.

  
“Just shut up! We’re so close.” He replied as they walk towards the edge of a forest. “Here we are.” He turned off the lamp just when they reached their destination. In front of them lies the brook and they can see the beauty of the water and the trees shone upon by the moonlight. “Close your eyes, Natsu.”

  
“Eh?”

  
“Why do you have to say ‘eh’ before you do what I told ya?!” He shouted.

  
“Uhm… Sorry.” Natsu closed her eyes.

  
“Keep your fucking eyes closed.” He told her.

  
Natsu responded, “Okay.”

  
Semimaru picked up something he hid from the bushes. “Now, open your eyes.”

  
Natsu opened her eyes and saw Semimaru giving her flowers. They looked into each other’s eyes. She can’t find words.

  
“Here.” Semimaru said. “They’re red. You can just think of ‘em as roses.”

  
Semimaru’s face is serious. Far from the usual Semimaru. Back in the day at Kagijima, when he hugged Natsu right after he catched her as she jumped over the ruined bridge underground, Natsu remembers very well the look on his face when they looked each other in the eye after she broke loose from his tight embrace. This Semimaru back at the Kagijima showed up to her again.

  
As she slowly grasped the red flowers, she asked, “Uhm… Thank you. Where did you find these?”

  
“Hana and Sakuyachi found it.” He answered. “From there.” He pointed towards southeast. “It’s far though.”

  
“So, you like it?” Semimaru asked while still making a serious face.

  
“Y-yes. Thank you. Semimaru-san.” She answered.

  
“I don’t know what I’ll do with you since you’re a weirdo. If we’re in the previous world, it’s gonna be easy coz there are lotsa places to go out to but damn we got nothin’ here.” Semimaru sighed. “Hana must’ve thought of you when she told me what they found before everyone else.”

  
“There’s no need for that, Semimaru-san.” Natsu smiled.

  
Semimaru took a good look at her face. Natsu is so cute whatever expression she makes.

  
“Close your eyes one more time.” He told Natsu.

  
“Okay.” She did what she’s told without hesitation. She then suddenly felt something soft and wet touching her lips. Her face felt the hot breath that smells like mint toothpaste they made. At that moment, warm hands are caressing her head. The coldness in the night was gone for a moment. She opened her eyes just when his lips let go. His hands remained caressing her head while both of his thumbs are rubbing her cheeks.

  
His mischievous expression is back. “It’s the fourth time already. And ya still give me that shocked face.” He said.

  
Natsu remained speechless.

  
Semimaru lit the lamp and grabbed her hand once again to lead her somewhere.”C’mon, it’s our date tonight. Hearing stuff like ‘there’s no need for that’ with all my efforts is quite annoying.” He said.

  
“S-sorry.” Natsu replied.

  
“It’s cold as fuck here. I prepared a tent over there. Imma make a fire.” Semimaru said.

  
“Semimaru-san. Do they know where we are?”

  
“I told Arashi to let ‘em know we’re off to somewhere. He won’t tell them where exactly though. No one’s gonna disturb us.” He answered.

  
As they arrived at the tent that Semimaru prepared, he made a fire as skillful as usual.

  
“So, yeah.” Semimaru sat beside Natsu and began a conversation. “What’s the deal with ‘If only Matsuri is here?’ You have a problem or what?”

  
“Uhm…” Natsu didn’t know how to put it.

  
“C’mon. What is it? I know you need someone to talk about something. I’m here ya know.” Semimaru said.

  
Natsu bit her underlip. She still can’t find words.

  
“Tsk.” Semimaru scratch the back of his head.

  
“Uhm…” Natsu still tries to tell something.

  
Semimaru hugged her and leaned his head on her shoulders. “C’mon. Say it.”

  
“Uhm… I’m just thinking about what I really feel about you.” Natsu finally said it.

  
“Hah??” Semimaru lifted up his head to face Natsu. “Wadda ya mean?”

  
“Uhh...” Natsu was really nervous. “Because I liked Arashi. But… I don’t want him to be mine either.” She said.

  
“The hell? Are you unstable or something?” Semimaru said.

  
“No. Uhm… Do you remember when you found the chocolate bars at the facility underground?” She asked.

  
“Ahh… That time when you were gone to sleep standing at the darkest place and had me worry my ass out? Yeah, I remember that. And what does that have to do with it!?” He replied.

  
“Our hallucinations already kicked in at that time. I remember you said you heard your mom.” Natsu said.

  
Semimaru touched his chin. “Now that you mention it, I really did hear my mom loud and clear. So, what did you hallucinate about?” He asked.

  
“I talked with Arashi. We’re at the flower fields. I knew that wasn’t real but… that was the only time I had the courage to confess my feelings for him. I did feel good when those words come out from my mouth. It was so easy because I knew that was just a dream.” She answered.

  
“Yeah, what?” Semimaru said.

  
Natsu began to talk in a more languid manner. “Arashi then told me that he likes me too.” She sighed. “That he’ll forget about Hana and be with me instead. He told me that… he loves me.”

  
“Hah?? What’s that? Why aren’t ya happy about it?” He asked.

  
“Because… I think because I wouldn’t want him if he’s someone who’d just move on to me.” She answered.

  
“I knew it, Natsu. He he he. You wouldn’t want him if he’s a dickhead. Told ya. You just fell head over heels for him because he’s nice. You would’ve fall for anyone who’ll be nice to you, after all. You’re hopeless. He he he.”

  
“But…” She replied. “If that’s what you think, Semimaru-san, why aren’t you nice to me?”

  
“Well, sorry! This is how I am and I suck at pretending to be who I’m not!” He implied. “Anyway, haven’t I been nice to you sometimes!?”

  
They became silent for a few seconds. They looked deep at each other’s eyes again saying nothing. Semimaru became kinda sad.

  
He then asked, “Do you perhaps think I don’t have a chance because I’m not a goody-goody?”

  
“Ahh… N-no. Uhm… I-it’s not like that.” Natsu said as she struggled to say what is on her mind.

  
Semimaru continued to stare with those sad eyes. Natsu still can’t utter words from her mouth.

  
“Alright, alright!” He said as he waived his left hand dismissively while looking away. “I knew it from the start anyway.

  
Natsu can hear a little bit of tremble in his voice. She didn’t like seeing her Semimaru-san cry. The sight broke her heart. She didn’t waste any second. The little prey held her predator’s face and kissed him on his lips the way she kisses Nuts the Cat. Semimaru made the same shocked expression as Natsu does every time he kisses her. Watery eyes and speechless. He didn’t see it coming. He’s caught this time.

  
Natsu felt awkward as usual and immediately backed out. “I-I’m sorry.” She said as she bowed her head out of embarrassment. “I… wouldn’t mind if I were to be with you as long as I live. I can’t imagine living in this world without you either, Semimaru-san.”

  
Semimaru wiped his tears while she’s still not facing him. He felt the overwhelming joy in his heart knowing how it is to be important to someone precious to him.

  
“He he he. You should’ve said so earlier. Mooooorooon!” He said. “C’mere.” He reached to Natsu and held her. “We’re gonna have a kissing lesson coz you suck.” Natsu’s face was red and hot. Her eyes are alluring and she smelled sweet. He just can’t help but adore her more. He kissed her lips and said, “Just follow what I’m doing.” He continued to kiss her passionately while caressing her.

  
His love engulfed her very soul. His comfort transcended the warmth the fire pit gives. Everything else became blank, it was like they’re back at the dark facility below. Nothing else mattered but the two of them. Natsu started following the motion. It felt so good that her body began to crave for more. She knew it is lust and used to be horrified by the idea of it but at that moment, she thought it’s okay. She doesn’t want to do it with anyone but Semimaru-san. Only Semimaru-san.


	2. Asai Family

No one would know how good it feels, until they themselves experience it. Natsu can only watch it in movies and read it in novels. She can only imagine things, but can’t really feel it. She knew it’ll feel good because of how everyone implies it, but didn’t know how pleasing it would be until Semimaru held her close. Semimaru, the last person she could imagine she would be with. The scary and rude Semimaru would actually be like a faux fur blanket that gives her comfort and warmth on a cold night. Despite his tough appearance, his body is snuggly like a pillow that she doesn’t want to let go on a Monday morning.

His scent that lingered in her memory is the one thing that her nose won’t want to miss. She wrapped her arms around his waist. Savored the taste of his lips. She didn’t know if she’s doing it wrong. She just did what she desires. Natsu can tell that she’s aroused. She used to feel guilty of it no matter how many times it involuntarily occurred in her lifetime. But now she’s caught in this act of making out. The conscience fades when we get intoxicated with sin. How long did it last? She lost her sense of time and it was like time has just stopped.

He stopped. Her eyes opened like she just woke up from a deep slumber. She can see up close the face of a man she’s most afraid to lose, staring at her with his face that speaks volume of how much he loves her.

“You’re beautiful.” He spoke.

Natsu found it unconvincing and so unusual of Semimaru. Her eyes expressed it before she could speak. “Really?” She said.

“Hah? Do I look like a flatterer bull? I’m serious. Damn it!” He said as his face turned red. “Not a bombshell type but… let’s say, a cute type.” He kissed her forehead and squeezed her tightly.

Still unconvinced, she asked, “Then… why weren’t there anyone who liked me?”

“Because you’re weird. Your gloom sucks in everyone’s energy.” He said. Natsu remembered what her classmates said and thought it was true. Semimaru continued, “You said you had no friends. That’s no wonder because you built a wall all around you. Out of fear of people, you isolate yourself making it difficult for you to understand anyone. For you, you’re the only human being in this world full of monsters. Am I right? You also don’t look people in the eye when they talk to you. Anyone would be pissed off. All of that also made people unable to understand you. They were unable to get to know you. And you wonder why no guy flirted you. Coz you were like you don’t exist. But you’re actually lucky. No one took advantage of you. Since you were an easy prey for players.”

“Like you?” She asked.

“Yea… NO! Damn it!” He yelled.

He continued, “People like Arashi are rare. Those goody two shoes are so kind that they already got a slot in heaven. We don’t just get to meet ‘em anywhere. Pretty sure if you met him in the past, you’ll get a friend.”

“Uhm… What about you Semimaru-san?” Natsu asked. She was afraid of what answer she’ll get but asked anyway, “If I met you back at the previous world, would you… would you talk to me?”

Semimaru kissed her forehead again, stroked her hair and said, “Well, I’m a bully. If I met you back there, I would bully you for sure. It’s gonna be the same anyway, whether we’re in the previous world or the future. I would make fun of you, tease you and eventually fall for you.”

Natsu had nothing to say. She just kept staring.

“What about you, Natsu?” He asked.

She felt a little nervous and answered, “Uhm… I think it’s just as you say. You became nicer to me so… I think I would fall for you too.”

“The fuck? Is that all?! Won’t you say your panties would drop on its own coz I’m hot???” He said. Natsu giggled.

The creepy background and the variety of loud noises in that quiet forest didn’t bother them at all. They went through all of those situations together. They relied on each other’s company, surviving in this world of uncertainty. Natsu didn’t realize it at first, but at that night, she’s holding the most important person to her. She slowly closed her eyes as she felt sleepy.

“Are you sleepy?” He asked. “Let’s go to bed. Imma put out the fire.” They stood up. Natsu picked up the thick cloth they sat upon and shook off the dirt, and then she went inside the tent. She picked up the red flowers that Semimaru gave her. She counted it. They’re five. It has so many petals and they’re sticking up. They look like Son Goku in his super Saiyan form, but they’re red. She sniffed it. It has a strong scent like that of a perfume. The light outside dimmed. She unfolded the blanket. She wondered how things will go, now that she’s going to sleep next to Semimaru and they’re alone. She became nervous, but can’t deny that she’s excited. He came to the tent, turned off the lamp, and then went inside. “Okaaaay… Good night!” He said. He lay down and spread his left arm. “Here. Let’s cuddle.” He told Natsu as he tapped his left chest. She rested her head on it.

“You’re slow.” He wrapped his arms around her.

“Sorry.” She listened to his heartbeat, wishing it’d stay like this forever. She moved her head towards his neck and hugged him tightly.

Semimaru touched her face and said, “Natsu.”

“Yes?” She responded.

He kissed her again, more passionately this time. She kissed back. They made out.

He got on top of her and asked with a soft voice, “Are you still afraid of me, Natsu?”

“No.” She answered.

They kissed again. While they’re at it, he unbuttoned her shirt. Natsu knew something like this would happen. She wasn’t ready for this and didn’t know what to do. All she knew is to trust in Semimaru. He put his hand on her back, and then unhooked her bra so quick that it surprised her. Then he nuzzled her neck and she chuckled.

“What? Does it tickle you?” He asked.

“Yeah.” She answered.

He did it again.

“N-no, please don’t.” She chuckles while pushing him away.

He then kissed her collarbone and said, “How ‘bout here.” His lips traveled towards her right shoulder.

“Yeah… a little.” She said.

He then kissed her right ear. Natsu remembered that he once attempted to do it. It tickled her quite a bit, but she liked it. Such sensation weakened her. While he’s at it, he lifted up her bra, and then stroked her left breast. She gasped and her toes curled. Then he sucked the other one.

“Haahh…” A high-pitched voice escaped from her mouth. Out of embarrassment, she immediately covered her face. The feeling of something wet and soft tickling her nipple, while the other one is being stroked by his hand is too much for her, making that one between her legs eager to swallow something in. Then the playful hand got there in a blink of an eye. “Kyaa! S-Semimaru-san.” She wasn’t really ready for it.

“What’s this? You’re fuckin’ wet.” He said.

“I-I’m sorry.”

“No. I like this side of you.” He kissed her.

A pillow, a table leg, Cookie the Stuffed Bear, a vibrating phone, her hand and now, his hand. It’s about eight times, as far as she remembers, that her clit took her moral sense away and made her suffer from remorse. But at that night she thought it’s okay. If it’s with Semimaru, it’s okay.

He then began to remove her pants.

“Ah… Semimaru-san. W-wait.”

“What?”

“Uhm… Please close the flap.” She said.

“Why the need? There ain’t anyone around!”

“But… What if someone suddenly shows up looking at us?” She argued.

Semimaru pictured a pale, long-haired woman right outside, looking at them with her eyes and mouth wide open.

“Damn you! Don’t scare me like that!” He shouted.

“N-no. Sorry… I mean… the others.” She said.

“Aight. Now I really wanna close it!” He closed the flap. “I can’t see nothin’” He took off his pants. “Oh shit! Now it gone soft!”

“W-what gone soft?” She asked.

“Nothing.” He took off her pants.

Natsu was embarrassed. He can’t see her, though, and she thought that’s a relief.

He opened her legs and touched her, and his other hand on her breast. “Oh…” He uttered. She’s still wet. It smelled sweet and kinda sour. He rubbed it till his two fingers snuck in, not quite a halfway through.

She was preventing her voice from coming out. She thought it’s embarrassing. In front of Semimaru, she’s almost naked and aroused.

“Hey. Don’t hold your moan. I wanna hear it.” He said.

“But… what if they hear me?” She said.

“Enough with your what ifs! I told ya there ain’t nobody around! It’s just you and me!”

“Sorry.” She replied.

He leaned towards her and nuzzled her ear. “Natsu. Hug me.”

She hugged him. Before she realized it, something hard was trying to get in. She screamed in pain.

“Shhhhhhhh…” He comforted her with his caress and kissed her forehead to let her know it’s alright. He gently moved it back and forth till it gets deeper, pressing it slowly till the pain becomes pleasure.

She was crying. Amidst her cries, she moaned. A man’s thing was inside her. She never thought it’s actually that hard and it hurts. The pain was gone. The motion became smooth. His affection got into her. The tears kept running down her face.

“I love you… Natsu.” He said, nuzzling his face against her tear-stained face. “Do you love me too, Natsu?”

She stroked his hair and she answered, “Yeah…”

He held her tight. As it got more drenched and slippier inside, he thrust faster. She moaned louder. He then grabbed her butt and thrust deeper.

She squeezed him tightly. “Semimaru-san.” She moaned so loud while calling his name, becoming obsessed with him. The feeling was so intense that she even liked being tickled by him, nibbling her neck. She came, gripping his hair and shirt, with her hips bucking on its own. Her excitement gone in an instant, left her exhausted even though she was just lying down.

“Heh. You’re surprisingly quick.” He grinned. “You… you’re driving me crazy. You’re really driving me crazy…” He moaned, thrusting harder.

She was still drenched. It still felt good. That hard thrust made her scream out loud, not in pain, but in pleasure. He then pulled out, jacked off and he came on Natsu, leaving her shocked by a warm, bleachy fluid splattered on her.

The worn out Semimaru kissed her. “Wait, Natsu...” He groped for his pants and took the handkerchief out of its pocket. “Here. I can’t see, so you wipe that yourself.”

“Uhm… Thank you.” Natsu wiped the sperm off her body. She heard of it, but never thought that it’s actually icky and it stinks. Her ears were soaked in his saliva. She wiped her tears and said, “Semimaru-san. I’ll just wash myself.”

“What? Are you disgusted? There’s no need to wash. Wiping that off is enough. There are even some chics who swallow cum… Oh! Let’s try that next time!” He said.

“N-no! I don’t want to!” She said.

“Kidding! He he he.” He pulled Natsu towards himself, hugged her and kissed her head, rocking side to side.

They were silent for a moment.

…

“Semimaru-san… I’ll just… put on my pants.”

He let go and lay down. After she fixed herself, they covered themselves with a blanket and they cuddled. Having someone she can share everything with, someone who can see right through her and loves her the way she is, and loving in return makes her life complete. Her life is much happier now that she became this close to Semimaru.

“Semimaru-san, will I become pregnant?”

“No. But it’s still possible.” He said. “I pulled out, right? But that won’t guarantee us a hundred percent since there are some blokes who made a woman pregnant even though they pulled out. Wait, when did you have a period?”

“Uhm… It ended about uhm… 11 days ago… I think.” She said.

“No. When did it start?” He asked.

“Uhm… 16 days ago?” She answered.

“Hmmmmm… As far as I know, the safest date is… 3 days before period. Not sure tho’. That’s what my ex told me.” He said. “Let’s just ask Ban-chan or Fujiko.”

“Huh? N-no. Please!” She begged.

“What’s the problem with that?! They’re our doctors. And we’re a couple! You don’t have to be embarrassed about everything!” He said. “Fujiko is also a woman and Ban-chan took care of Kurumi, so it’s gon’ be fine! It’s not like they’ll announce to everyone what we did here.”

She turned beet red.

...

“Don’t you hate kids?" Natsu asked.

“Fuck, yeah! I hate brats! They make me sick!” He said. “Then there are a hundred brats inside the ARK. Damn it. When they wake up, it’s gon’ be a pain in the arse.”

“Yeah. That’s the reason why you didn’t do it with Botan-san, right?” She said. “But why…”

“Why I did it with you?” He replied.

“Y-yeah.” She said.

“Well, I do hate kids but y’see… it doesn’t mean that I’m not planning to have my own. It’s just that… I’m not yet ready to be a father.” He said. “I just wanted to bang Nee-san coz her tits were exposed like that, I got a boner.”

….

“H-hey…” He uttered.

“Yes?” She replied.

“Don’t get jealous. I’m yours now.” He said.

“Huh?” She uttered.

He continued, “And… she’s right. Having sex here means popping out kids, since we got no condoms here. I’d rather jerk off. But… if it’s with you… I wouldn’t mind.”

Her heart raced.

“We have two doctors anyway and Kurumi’s doin’ just fine. Plus, everything seems going well.” He said. “What about you, Natsu?”

“Huh?”

“Are you okay with it? And me being the father?” He asked.

“Yeah… I’m okay with it.” She smiled, snuggling herself into him.

Semimaru gazed into space as he pictures himself holding a crying toddler in his arms, while cooking and yelling at two kids fighting with panicked Natsu quelling them. Such chaotic scene put a smile on his face.

“Natsu… how many kids would you like to have?” He asked.

“Uhm… Only one is enough… I think.” She answered.

“Heh! You really are fond of loneliness.” He said. “Wouldn’t you want your home to be lively? The one where you get to have silly fights, but you’re happy?” He paused. “I wished I had siblings.”

Natsu remembered her brother, Keita. She used to hate her brother for being annoying and for teasing her often. She thought she should’ve spent time with him back then. Her mother, father, Keita, a complete family which Semimaru never had, she took them all for granted. Her eyes suddenly filled with tears. She moved her eyes and blinked to prevent the tears from falling. She breathed deeply, swallowed hard and said, “Semimaru-san… I won’t mind it if we’ll have two or more. How many would you like, anyway?”

“Twelve.” He said.

“Semimaru-san! That’s too many!” She protested.

“He he he. Though you like to do it all over again!” He said, messing her hair. “Tell me a story, c’mon.”

“Okay.” She said.

Semimaru grew up with only his mom, whom he cares for. He had no father who would smack his ass whenever he messes up. He had no bros to play wrestling with. He had no sister to make fun of. He had friends, but no one to trust. No woman stayed with him, they just come and go. He wanted to meet his old man, but never had a chance. His mom wasn’t always there for him. He just wanted to have a family. People getting sick of each other’s face, growing up together; fighting over food, beating up a sibling who eats the one you put in the fridge; pointless arguments and talking to each other like nothing bad happened at all; these sorta stuff that Semimaru had seen on TV and heard from his friends, he wondered how it’s like to live like that. He wondered how he can be like that. But at that moment, he was holding Natsu. He sniffed her hair, feeling the warmth of her body. His eyes slowly closed as he listened to her voice.

He felt glad that he met her.

Grateful to be relied on by her.

Because he’ll do anything for Natsu.

In this world, he will live and make a family with Natsu.

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ;) I'm not really good at it since this is my first time and I appreciate any suggestions and constructive criticisms to help improve my writing. Thank u very much :) I had fun. :) 
> 
> It's thanks to Tamura-san for creating 7 Seeds, especially our favorite lovey-dovey (Nat-chan and Semi-chin). It cheered me up in this time of pandemic :) 
> 
> Also thanks to other fanfic authors. They inspired me to write. I didn't even know I could do it :D
> 
> It may sound ridiculous that I made Natsu horny af in my first ever literature, but I really enjoy this kinda stuff. You could say I'm a pervert.  
> So... why not make Ban-chan sexy as well?


End file.
